esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Texania
Texania '''was a coastal nation in central Naskigo. It is bordered by Aloia to the northeast and east, across the Baltic Sea, and New Zealand and Blukon to the south. In the year 1886 the Republic of Texania established independence from the Kingdom of Aloia. The dominant religion is Lutheranism, with 99 percent of the population belonging to the denomination. In 2016, Marxists rebels overthrew the government of Texania. Loyalists and Aloian forces together recaptured much of eastern Texania, establishing a divided state. West Texania, formally known as the Young Proletariat of Texania, is the state led by the Marxist rebels. In 2018, New Zealand military forces overtook Texania and the former nationstate was annexed into New Zealand. '''History Texania's history began as a series of city-states on the southern shore of the Baltic Sea. These cities were established by merchants and businessmen from what is today Aloia. The leaders of these cities pursued and acquired membership in the Baltic League, a loose commercial and defensive confederation of merchant guilds and their market cities. Membership in the league resulted in a large Christianization of the south Baltic cities under the Church of Cadiz. In 1417, the Baltic League was dramatically restructured following the signing of the Peace of Halle, which established one monarch over all the Baltic states and a common legislative body, the High Council. This event is considered the birth of the modern state of Aloia. In 1517, the Protestant Reformation broke out in Saxony, following Martin Luther's publication of his Ninety-Five Theses, a document criticizing the extravagance and indulgences of the Church of Cadiz. While the vast majority of the Baltic League's churches chose to break from Cadiz and establish their own Church of the Baltics, the cities on the southern shore stayed loyal to Cadiz and broke away from the Baltic League in 1585. This was the beginning of an independent state of Texania. In 1593, the Baltic League went out of existence and was replaced by the Kingdom of Aloia following the Uppsala Synod. Texania maintained their independence until Gustavus Adolphus of Aloia led a campaign to reconquer Texania in the 1620s and 1630s. In 1631, the last of Texania's coastal cities was recaptured by Aloia and the entirety of the country was under Aloian control by 1635. The Aloian occupation brought Lutheran Christianity as the dominant religious force, and today that history is reflected in the vast majority of Texanians being members of the Lutheran Church in Texania. Texania continued as part of Aloia until 1886, when its leaders were finally able to negotiate independence from Aloia. Since then, the two countries have maintained a close relationship, marked by their common English language and Lutheran religion. In 2016, Marxist rebels overthrew the legitimate Texanian government, causing the leaders of Texania to flee to Aloia to establish a government-in-exile. President George Moosh, with Aloian support, led a successful counterrevolution in the eastern part of Texania, re-establishing his government in Galveston. 2018 saw forces from New Zealand enter Texania and take over the country, bringing back peace and stability to the area. Texania was annexed into New Zealand.